Bolide Zinogre
Bolide Zinogre is the Rare Species of Zinogre, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World's 5.0 update. This Zinogre is feared by many monsters and its abilities are beyond any normal Zinogre Species. Physiology Bolide Zinogre's appearance is very similar to the other Zinogres. Its horns are longer than theirs and its tail plates are heavily armored. This Zinogre's scales are a glowing purple and are always burning hot like a star. Its plates and spikes are always raised and, have an ominous gold glow coming from them. Bolide Zinogre's fur is a mixture of gold and purple with a strange glow coming from its fur. Habitat Bolide Zinogres can be found in the Siki Country in the highest parts of the Heaven's Mount, where few hunters ever go. The highest they've been found in is the Heaven's Mount is the Speartip Crag and this area is the only place they've been seen. Attacks and Moves This Zinogre shares the same attacks as the normal Zinogre but doesn't share any attacks with the Stygian Zinogre. Glowing Energy From the Sky: When hunters first enter the area, Bolide Zinogre will be standing in place with its head in the air, gathering a golden glow from the sky. When it notices the hunters, it will continue to gather the golden glow until it turns around and roars. It will instantly go wherever the glow is at and continue to gather more of it. Infinity Tail Slams: Bolide Zinogre turn around and rush forward before quickly tail slamming. When it performs the attack, it will quickly continuously tail slam backwards multiple while chasing hunter with this attack. After the last one, Bolide Zinogre will begin to howl in the air. Star Bomber: Bolide Zinogre will begin to release a glowing gold energy from its back and begin to howl in the air. When it howls, purple meteors will begin fall from the sky around it and set the ground around it on fire. If hunters stand in this fire it will quickly drain their health and the flames will cause Falling Starblight. After the last meteor, a large meteor will fall above it and it will quickly jump over the flames and Tornado Tail Spin any hunters near it, knocking them under it. Hunters only have a few seconds to Panic Dive from the attack. This meteor only covers a medium range around the flames. Glowing Claw Slams: Bolide Zinogre will slam its claw forward once and large amounts of the golden glow will pore out of its back. After a few seconds, Bolide Zinogre will jump forward and turn around before slamming its claws two times. When it slams, huge burst of purple fire will burst from the ground when it slams down on the ground on each slam. This increases its attack radius and makes it harder to dodge its slams. This attack causes Falling Starblight. Hot Spring Water: Bolide Zinogre will jump into the small hot spring in the Speartip Crag. Once in it, it will begin to Tornado Tail Spin them towards hunters in the area and will do it three times. Once it has done this it will leave behind three puddles of water that decreases a hunter's health. Meteorite Claw Swipe: Bolide Zinogre will look to one side before quickly turning around and claw swiping hunters close to its side in similar style to Inagami. When it swipes, it will leave behind fire on the ground before recovering and standing back up right. Instant Tornado Tail Spin: Bolide Zinogre will dash forward once before instantly spinning into the air with little warning and landing back on the ground. Forward Tornado Tail Spin: It will rear back before howling as it prepares to propel itself forward. Bolide Zinogre will flip forward before landing where a few steps forward from where it once was. Fully Charged: When Bolide Zinogre has gathered enough of the golden glow. The sky will begin to be covered by clouds and stars will begin to fall down from the sky. As they fall on the ground, Bolide Zinogre will begin to glow purple, its gold glows will be released from its spikes, and its eyes will begin to glow red. After a few seconds, it will than perform an extremely loud howl that causes hunters to fall on their knees and cover their ears. This howl requires Ultra-High Grade Earplugs and is very unpredictable about its range. After howling, Bolide Zinogre will turn to face the hunters and begin to fight normally. While Fully Charged, Bolide Zinogre's defense increases around its back and it takes less KO Damage to its face. When Fully Charged, Bolide Zinogre is able to perform four new attacks. Claw Spin: It will slap its right claw to the right before jumping into the air. By swing its right claw it causes a quake effect which leaves hunters open to attacks before it lands. When it lands, the rocks under it will be sent flying towards hunters, making them dizzy. Star Roar: ? Takedown: ? Backslam: ? Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +50 *Water -60 *Ice -60 *Thunder +10 *Dragon +20 Skills: ? Gunner Set *Fire +55 *Water -55 *Ice -55 *Thunder +15 *Dragon +25 Skills: ? Notes Coming Soon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:BannedLagiacrus